Early Morning Studies
by Lunatra
Summary: Sirius Black and James Potter - known throughout the school as troublemakers, always messing about and never paying attention. So why do they always come top? Early one morning Lily Evans accidentally stumbles in on their secret. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is the first fanfic I've ever published on here so please be kind. Reviews are loved, and constructive criticism is welcome. I think the idea for this oneshot came from a fanfic I read somewhere, so if that's yours, or you recognise this idea and know whose it is, please say and I will credit them for inspiration.**

**Summary: Sirius Black and James Potter - known throughout the school as troublemakers, always messing about and never paying attention. So why do they always come top? Early one morning Lily Evans accidentally stumbles in on their secret. Oneshot. Set some time in their seventh year. **

**I do not own Sirius Black, James Potter or Lily Evans - they belong to the wonderfully talented and brilliant J. K. Rowling. **

Early Morning Studies

Lily turned over in her bed. She sighed, and glanced at her watch on the side table. It was five in the morning. She groaned. Four hours until lessons, and she couldn't get back to sleep. She sighed again, and swung her legs over the side of her bed, deciding that she could maybe pass the time reading in the common room.

Glancing around to check none of the other girls were awake, she crept out of the dorm and down the stairs, collecting a small stack of books as she went. As she was getting close to the bottom, she heard voices in the common room. Immediately she stopped in her tracks, and strained her ears to try and hear what was being said. Nothing but a faint murmur of sound. Tentatively, she took a step forward, careful to make sure she didn't step too loudly and alert the people she was there. This time the voices were slightly clearer, but she still couldn't make out what was being said. She moved closer.

"Dammit, Padfoot, you're exhausted. Go back to bed."

Lily gave a little start. She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"I'm fine. Last night was just tiring."

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey. That cut looks nasty." Lily was a little surprised to hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"I _said,_I'm fine."

"Then why are you almost asleep? Seriously though, don't torture yourself."

"Prongs, do you honestly think if I go back to bed I'd be able to sleep? You know I hate those beds. They remind me too much of the beds my family had." Lily was shocked at his obvious pain from mentioning his family. She knew about Sirius Black's family, of course, but she never thought she'd hear such an unhappy, pained tone coming in his voice. Normally he just insulted them and acted angry, but now Lily realised he'd endured a really broken childhood. She felt instantly sorry for him. Holding her breath, Lily crept even further down the stairs, then dropped to a crouch when she was in a position where she could see what was going on.

James Potter and Sirius Black were sat on an armchair each, with books in their laps. Each had one leg that was propped up next to them, or slung carelessly over the arm. Sirius, she noticed, was wearing dark pyjama bottoms, and nothing on his top half. Involuntarily, she caught her breath. He annoyed her to hell, and was an arrogant, conceited prat, but even she couldn't fail to notice that he was seriously good looking**. **She tore her eyes from his well developed torso and settled her gaze on James. Her heart started to beat a little faster. His black, messy hair stuck up at all angles as usual, and his glasses were reflecting the fire that crackled in the fireplace. He was wearing pyjama bottoms similar to Sirius', but he was a little more modest. Not by much though.

Lily could see he'd not bothered to remove his school shirt from the day before, and had simply unbuttoned it so it was hanging open, exposing his chest. She caught her breath for the second time that morning as she noticed how perfectly the orange glow from caused shadows to dance on his firm, toned muscles...

She shook herself mentally, and withdrew a couple of steps so she could no longer see them. She silently hit her head against the wall, trying to knock some sense into her brain. She was _Lily Evans_. She couldn't fall for him, not _James Potter_ of all people. But, she realised, that was exactly what was happening. She shook herself again, and moved another step closer to the boys. She felt a jolt of guilt for eavesdropping in on them, but brushed it away as she leaned in slightly to listen to their conversation once more.

"...unfair that you can read through a book once and remember everything in it?" That was James. Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, and like you're any different." Lily saw them exchange grins.

"But you'd think we're superheroes, the way the rest of them see us. They think we don't study or listen at all, and still come top."

"Well to be fair, we don't listen, and we barely study." He grinned cheekily. "It's part of our natural talent I suppose."

Lily suddenly realised what was going on. She'd always wondered why those two Marauders always messed around never working, yet still beat nearly everyone in the year, and now it was becoming clear. They woke up early, unable to sleep, and sat together in the common room, studying. Although it seemed from their conversation it wasn't so much studying as reading through each textbook once before discarding it. Lily smiled. She'd finally worked out one of the secrets of the ever mysterious Marauders.

Just as she was turning to go back to her dorm, she slipped. She gave a stifled scream as she fell, and tumbled down the remaining stairs into the common room. She lay on the floor in pain for a second, before realising something. It made her stomach sink unpleasantly.

She was lying on the floor at the feet of Sirius Black and James Potter, dressed in pyjamas, dressing gown and bunny slippers, after just eavesdropping on their private conversation.

Whoops.

**A/N: Please review! Like I said, my first published fanfic so more reviews mean a happier me, and more likely I'll write more!**


End file.
